This invention relates generally to communication within a network of computer systems. More particularly, it relates to an extension of a standard local area network based architecture to allow connections from a remote workstation to a local area network over a switched network such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
It is becoming increasingly prevalent to couple large numbers of computer systems into a network. The most typical network is called a local area network as the computer systems are located within a limited distance of each other and hard wired into a network, such as a Token Ring or EtherNet. Many industry standards, IEEE and International Standards, have been written for LAN architectures. The IEEE/ISO architectures are particularly prominent and most local area network applications and protocol drivers have been written for the specification.
A wide area network (WAN), which relies on the public switched telephone network to allow connections from remote workstations to LANs, is becoming more popular and cost effective for low usage connections to permanently connected networks. However, most of the applications, protocols, protocol drivers and other code modules of the LAN based architectures are designed for the permanent type of connections, which local area networks offer. It would be extremely advantageous to be able to support existing LAN applications on a remote workstation connected over the public switched telephone network using a typical X-series or V-series modem.
Some attempts have been made to provide remote workstations to a LAN. In general, however, the prior art has relied on proprietary hardware and software which is only marginally compatible with existing LAN applications and standards. Typically, only a single protocol and connection type can be sent between stations which may not be that to which a desired LAN application is written. It would be preferable to support the range of protocols and connection types used by existing applications. Further, it would be preferable to design an architecture which allows for future extensions to hitherto undocumented protocols.
This invention teaches such a method and system.